Naruto Shippuden: Redemption
by Soul Desire
Summary: Well, my first fanfic Please comment It's about Hinata training with The Akatsuki... or maybe not.


This is my first ever fanfic, so well I just hope you like it really. And there'll be more chapters to come...PROMISE.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, in any way shape or form.

* * *

Sasuke stood, barely and in shock as he thought '_I-tachi is dead..._' it was impossible. And just when he was about to have his brothers eyes, his ultimate goal to have Mangekyou forever. Sasuke looked down at Itachi's motionless body, over use of his sharingan, that was only guessed but most likely. Zetsu watched from afar... but it felt as though another person was watching, silently. In the distance stood a tall, fairly light skinned girl with lavender eyes who stood without fear, her wet locks violently flicking at her pale face. Sasuke and Zetsu could feel her presence, but they couldn't see her, and they didn't know it was her.

* * *

It'd been those three years since Sasuke had left and The Akatsuki were still after Naruto's jinchuuriki, Jaraiya was dead and their members searched for Nekomata.

Hinata sat seemingly peacefully by herself at a small ramen restaurant, but she was really unsettled though it didn't show.

'_He __is__ dead' _she told herself '_damn it' _Hinata is seen as the nicest, most peaceful, weakest and most fragile kunoichi in the whole of the land of fire, she's even disrespected by her villagers and comrades 'Useless hippo' they'd say without remorse or 'fat useless cow...' but little did any of them know that she'd soon be training with Akatsuki. Hinata was sick of being seen as a weakling let alone a hippo, so she wanted to work it all off... her stress and unshown sadness. And what made her life even worse... 'Naruto...' her voice trailed off, then she slammed her tea cup onto the table and unknowingly raised her voice 'how could he EVER choose that glossy over-conditioned fuzz ball of sunshine and sluttyness over ME??' and then after panting a while she looked around at the people who were looking at her like she was some drunken weirdo. She calmed herself down and walked out of the restaurant 'Damn it Haruno' she said to herself 'you get everyone don't you?' then she chuckled coldly 'well not everyone' she mumbled referring to Sasuke.

* * *

She strolled peacefully in the thick forest, then behind her a shadow passed quickly and it came so close behind, her dark hair blew about her face 'Sai...' her lips moved to form a small smile when a pale young man appeared right in front of her from behind a tree 'Hinata, you knew it was me' he fake smiled, one of those emotional things he was still getting the hang of. He held a bottle of sake in his hand and he brought it up next to his face 'Hinata-Chan..' he said inquiringly 'why do you drink sake at such a young age?' she snatched the bottle off him greedily 'because Sai, I just do... I told you that'Sai's fake smile suddenly became blank 'Oh the other night, I almost forgot about that' he said, moving slowly but surely closer to her and then he moved some of her dark nearly blue hair from her face to put it behind her left ear and he whispered softly into it 'you mean the other night when this happened...' he turned her fair skinned face to his with his pale hand and gently pressed his lips against hers, which made her blush but she was too drunk to faint... just like the other night (if you don't get how she was drinking tea and how she's drunk today, she tried to drink off the sake with tea from the shop so people wouldn't know she's real depressed. And she only started drinking when she was 14). And about the other night... a long story that one, a story for later but for now long story short; Before that night Hinata and Sai hadn't ever talked to each other until they were introduced, Hinata snuck away to drink some sake, Sai caught her but she was already drunk, and she did NOT want him to take her home to her father so they made their way to Sai's house. That night they talked and talked and luhdeedaaaa one thing led to another... but they did use protection, Or did they...?? But no matter what, what happened that night between them was purely physical and nothing more, with the aid of sake.

When he finished jogging his own memory Sai made for his departure, 'Well I best be going' he fake smiled again and he stepped to leave he but something caught his attention so he didn't move, he just waited and suddenly out of nowhere a masked man appeared in front of Hinata in an akatsuki cloak 'HINATA-CHAAAN!' he jumped happily and the lavender eyed girl giggled 'Tobi-kun!' she answered back cheerfully. Sai stood, frozen staring blankly into space wondering what had become of the shy, happy and emotional, kinda weak Hinata he'd heard about.

'SHE'S SO UPBEAT!' he'd heard Naruto say about her while smiling broadly 'and Im one of her bestest friends!!' he'd say speaking with bad grammar.

Tobi moved the eye of his mask up into Sai's straight, thinking face 'HI!' in the way he was freakishly happy, Sai looked at Hinata blank faced but with wonder in his eyes "_HINATA??" _they said, but she just gave him a "_go back to the village or something bad might happen" _look that made him nod and do so as she commanded without a word from them both.

'Tobi-kun' she said after Sai had left 'about that training offer...'


End file.
